1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to squaraine dyes and compositions of matter containing such squaraine dyes. Squaraine dyes have a structural element of cyclobutenolate, generally being a condensation product of squaric acid (dihydroxycyclobutenedione) and an active compound such as a pyrrole or an aniline. Squaraine dyes have been found to have a number of uses based on their unique properties. One such use involves layered photo responsive imaging devices. Such devices are responsive to visible light and infrared illumination needed for laser printing.
Many of the known squaraine dyes are fluorescent compounds absorbing light in the wavelength region of from about 400 to about 1000 nanometers. Consequently, another use that has been proposed for squaraine dyes is in the area of assays. Fluorescent compounds have achieved wide application in assays because of their ability to emit light upon excitation with energy within certain energy ranges. By virtue of this ability, fluorescers have found employment as labels in chemical or biological processes. Various compounds can be conjugated to fluorescent compounds, the conjugate subjected to some type of partitioning, and the fate of the conjugate determined by irradiating the sample with light and detecting the zone in which the conjugate exists. Fluorescent labels find use in immunoassays, involving specific binding pairs, such as ligands and receptors, for example, antigens and antibodies. For such use, the fluorescent compounds preferably are soluble in an aqueous medium or at least water compatible.
Another use of fluorescent compounds is to incorporate such compound into a cell wall or a liposome. The cell or the liposome with the fluorescent compound incorporated therein can also be employed in assays. For example, dyes incorporated into cell membranes are useful in the area of blood typing where a change in fluorescence as a result of agglutination of cells is determined. Liposomes containing fluorescent dyes also find use in the assay area, particularly in immunoassays. For this purpose it is desirable that the fluorescent dyes be lipophilic.
Laser beams find use in the assay area as means for irradiating a fluorescent compound. In the field of assays it is important to avoid contributions to a signal produced in relation to the amount of analyte, which contributions result from other than the analyte. For example, serum or plasma from a patient is often used to conduct the assay. Serum is itself fluorescent. The materials that cause fluorescence in serum or plasma normally absorb light at a wavelength below 600 nanometers. Therefore, it is desirable to employ fluorescent dyes in fluorescent assays that have an absorption maximum greater than 600 nanometers. It is also desirable to employ a laser beam to provide the source of energy for activation of the fluorescent dye. One such laser is the helium/neon laser which emits light at 633 nanometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various squarate dyes are discussed by Sprenger, et al., Angew. Chem., 80, 541 (1968); Sprenger, et al., Angew. Chem., 79; 581, 1967; Sprenger, et al., Angew. Chem. Internat. Edit., 5:894, 1966; and Maaks, et al., ibid., 5:888, 1966.
Novel unsymmetrical squaraine systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,621. A process for the preparation of squaraine compositions in the presence of an amine component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,220. A process for preparation of squaraine compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,592. A process for preparation of squaraine compositions from half esters of squaric acid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,219. Processes for the preparation of squaraine compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,218. A process for the recovery of high purity squaric acid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,980. Amine derivatives of squaric acid are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,270, 4,353,971, 3,838,095, and 3,824,099.